Friendship
by Yukine Catomhive
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? What happens when two people were never supposed to meet? (Not good at summaries, just find out X) ) [M FOR LATR CHAPTERS. YAOI. PERHAPS SOME STRAIGHT COUPLES.]
1. Two Parallel Worlds

**Alright, well, I decided Kingdom Hearts came to mind. I dunno, one of those moods? :D *tilts head* ANNNNYWAY! Suppose I'll just say Hai, bai, and let you get on with life. XD**

'Up upon the ground, there's a sky. Down below the ground, there's a sea. Beyond the horizon- Yeah, there-

Is where they collide.'

Sora sighed, eyes closed as the wind blew past. The ten-year-old could feel the words filled with warmth. Could smell the lavender and refreshing aroma that reminded him of a home probably once known. (May be in the child's younger years.)

Suddenly, a distant whine sent those dazed eyes open.

"SOOOOORAAAAAAA! C'MON!" A little red head wheezed over, hunched to get her breath back.

"Oh?" Sora blankly stared. What was he supposed to do again?

"Blacking out AGAIN?" The other child complained, "Riku isn't gonna be too happy your late again either!"

"Oh…heh-heh, sorry Kairi!"

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it for Riku. Now," Kairi continued, her oddly red hair spiking up, "let's get going."

"Heh-heh..." The Burnett scratched his back spikes nervously. "That's no good..."

Kairi giggled, both bolting across grains of sand. Other worlds existed, in which seemed so far away. Sora was a curious young lad, and yearned to explore. But, for now, home is here where family , a ticked Riku awaited, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. And oh that disapproving glare...

"Sora. Your late." Complained Riku, soon heaving an irritated sigh as Sora innocently shuffled his feet, gaze turned away from the piercing gems. "It's dinner time dummies, let's go eat."

"Your the best Riku!" Sora exclaimed, sure as hell Riku spared him.

Kairi shot Sora a Your-lucky-your-not-dead gaze, and scampered along. Soon, all three were gobbling down.

Riku's cooking was hand down the best you could get! Especially by the looks of a chubby cheeked Sora snobbling every little speck. No. Joke.

Now, while the trio of Destiny Island blissfully went about, another little group lingered. One skies, even worlds, apart.

'I wonder what's out there…through the Orange…' A similar boy cocked an eyebrow. The boy was along the front porch of a little hut. The sun painted like a shimmery flame, yet with its own gentle touch.

"Roxas!" Another called. "Hey, what's shaking?" A brunette with spike bird-like hair sat next to him, warm smile showing.

"Hmm?" Roxas, his age being twelve, replied, "Oh, just ya know. Lookin', and stuff. What about you, Olette? WAIT! Don't tell me…Hayner and Pence are crying over twilight again, huh?"

"Bawling bucket loads," she retorted sarcastically with a great big sigh. "I don't get it...It's such a trivial movie, how's it sad?! Ah, well," she shrugged peppily. "They're guys.

"Yeah, yeah. I think THIS twilight is better."

Roxas motioned to the wide display. He couldn't explain why, but somehow…the blonde felt ease with watching the sunsets. It was plainly, well, comforting.

That was a good question. It was such a tiny process, sometimes not even five, so, why did he bother with it so much? Not to mention, besides the calmness, and colour, what else? Then it hit. Reminder clear and vivid.

"Well…I dunno. Calming ease? I mean, ever feel like your just, 'out there'?"

Roxas stared upward, away from his friend. The tween bit down among his lower lip. Roxas just didn't feel like he 'fit in' at times. Almost like a ghost left to tag along. There was a slim pause.

"Sora. Your late." Complained Riku, soon heaving an irritated sigh as Sora innocently shuffled his feet, gaze turned away from the piercing gems. "It's dinner time dummies, let's go eat."

"Your the best Riku!" Sora exclaimed, sure as hell Riku spared him.


	2. Somebody's Shadow

Deep in a castle, drifted from light's touch however laced in darkness, lay a rather fair group cloaked in black. Most hadn't known what those beings were. Some questioned whether 'beings' was the proper term. Many agreed the they're Wandering souls who seek darkness above all. 'Nobodies' was the title given. To put it in simple terms...

People who shouldn't matter, nor exist. Mere empty hollowers. To be exact, 13 of those hollow Nobodies.

"Axel!"

A voice boomed, slamming a fist down upon the cement white chair possibly ten meters tall.

"Failing an assigned mission once more. FIFTH time in a row." The leader complained. He went by Xemnas, teaching techniques and giving those without purpose reasons to survive. "You MUST halt from getting distracted over her death!"

"But-" the redhead began to snap back.

"No 'but's, Axel." Pepped in a high and snobby, rude voice. "Making excuses is soooo lame~"

"Hmf." Saix, a blue haired and had a X across his face, member responded with arms crossed. "Larxene, lay off."

"Whatever, BFF." Larxene shot back.

"Please," Marluxia butted in, fabulous smirk intact, "Such disgraces shall be BANNED, correct?" He glanced at Xemnas, dismissing the bitter glare from Axel.

"Correct. I shall not tolerate much more of the dilly dallying, number 7." The leader rubbed both temples together frustrated.

"Ha! Looks like a Nobody's in trouble." The bug lady sneared, or so what the one below all called that snobby brat.

Demyx fostered around his seat, not daring to say a word. Axel was already in a scuffle. Thus, he bursts out, "It's only reasonable. Think of it this way-"

Superbly picking up the hint, Axel continued, "Imagine a pack of wolves stronger than any gigantic feat you've conquered. They're packed together, planning an assault to completely annihilate any positive emotion you would perhaps love to feel after a beloved death." Axel steadily says, attempting to keep his chill, spicy attitude. He places a hand on his hip. Xenmas was listening, that much everyone knew.

Of course, you would demolish them clean because you ARE the leader, our shining star guiding us home." Demyx portrayed, chin up a bit in support.

"However," he continued on, secretly thanking his dear friend for the help while pacing back and forth repeatively. "I AM my own being, whether fake or not. The situation can stand pitiful in all of your eyes," he glanced around with a sour look. "But it's had harsh impacts on myself."

Out of nowhere, it had grown quiet. None dared a whisper. Axel waited. His flame held up. Finally, come a few moments later, that atmosphere grew more tense. Perhaps add dashes of impatience to the mixture.

" _Shes'_ s filled your head with nonsense…until you can get those emotions under control, you're expelled. Want to keep that title, and name? Figure out how to deal with it. Two. Days."

Without further ado, the meeting ended. An angry Axel storming out into the chilling white halls. Afterwards, once outside into the purple abyss, he stared above the edge.

"Jeez, look at this mess. Whatcha think we should do now?"

Before he could ponder anymore, familiar footsteps coped behind. Like so, Demyx strolled right beside.

"I'd guess your thinking things over." The blueberry defended.

"What makes you say that?" Scoffing, he retorted.

"Axel…what's there to look at? It's just an endless purple shade. Past castle oblivion, it holds nothing here. Just, emptiness."

"Alright, ya got me. I surrender!" Axel laughed, "why'd you chase after? Thought you'd stay."

"In there? With them? You really ARE missing your head lately! " Demyx started knocking on the side of Axel's head, "Hello? Is Axy there? We'd like em' back!"

"Cut it out." The redhead moved away, "He's still here somewhere."

"Somewhere? Out there?!" The other gasped rather dramatically. Obviously positing into the abyss. That is, only to get a harsh shove sideways.

"I said cut it out!"

Moreover, laughter boomed. However, moments later they decided to end it. While the two went and walked along the icy path, Demyx abruptly halt.

"Hey, since you're suspended or whatever, why not we head to Twilight town? Get an actual view there. Oh! Plus, before I forget…" Oceanic orbs were left in doubt. As if there was a mini mental argument before continuing, " _She_ …wanted me to give this to you…"

A gloved hand extended. It held a simple envelope. White with black swirls at it's corners. Elegant yet plain. Sure sounded like something she'd come up with. That's how _She_ liked things. Simple. That sent a smile left to crawl while he took it. Then, hid it away.

"How long have you had this?" Axel asked.

"Two weeks."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll open it later." He went ahead, "Ey, coming?"

"Yeah."

Leaving their conversation at that, the Nobodies went. A portal spawned for them to cross over into that world. Just like any other visitors, they went for the view. Colors like a never-ending summer's day. People like hidden devils but had their own angelic touch. And places like a foreign wonder still needing discovered. Once the ticket there closed, they were gone. Off to Twilight it is!


End file.
